Black Keys A World I Never Knew
by Tenaya 7
Summary: A girl that lived with her father and older brother, Jackson, had found herself living with her step-mother, father, Jackson, and her new step-brothers. Miley Stewert tries to fit in with the New Jeresy crowd as best she can.. will it work?


Read the bottom and tell me what you think...!

* * *

Black Keys (A World I Never Knew) Ch 1  
[Meeting the Family]

* * *

Miley's POV

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Jackson screamed!

"I got _married_..." my father replied shamefully.

I paced around our little apartment's living area thinking of what would make my father to get married after 13 years of being alone. I mean mom died when I was 5 and now he decides to get re-married.

"How long?" Jackson asked.

He looked at me confused. "What?"

"How long have you been seeing this...woman?" Jackson asked.

He counted his fingers, trying to say the right number. "4 years."

I threw my hands in the so in forestation. "4 years? 4 years! 4 years and you never told us?" Jackson screamed.

He hung his head. Dad, Jackson, and I used to be so close. When mom died, we did everything together. Mom was never really around when Jackson and I was younger, so when she died of cancer dad made sure he spent as much time as possible with us. We were like BFF's. We live in California, and now were moving to the other side of the country... New Jersey!

"Sorry." dad replied.

We'll see how sorry he truly is.

I walked in my room and began to pack. We moved to Jersey tomorrow.  
I sat down at my little piano, thinking how my life will change. New friends, new home, new everything...

Playing a few cords I began to softly, mainly in a slight whisper, the song my father wrote about me a Jackson. _"Ready, Set, Don't Go..."_

The next thing I knew I changed the song, singing different lyrics.

I pulled out my Poem Journal and wrote it down, entitling it _"Butterfly Fly Away"_  
I feel asleep with a guitar on me and book open. Dreaming of the times when we were all happy. The times we shared laughs, and tears, and even some yells. We were so happy.

Then my world came tumbling down when I woke up. I realized I count bring back my childhood.

In a few hours, I would be in cold New Jersey, since its December, and be saying goodbye to sunny California forever.

When the plain touched ground I felt my world crumbling. When we got to our _house_ I was in shock. I think Jackson we too, since he dropped his bags and had his mouth wide open.

We are going to live in an old firehouse?! How could things get any worse?  
We walked in and it got worse. The woman who's becoming my new _mommy_ was sitting on her couch... Sleeping, with three boys sleeping around her.  
"Denise? Wake up." dad whispered.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw me and Jackson. We stood off in a corner, hopping no one would notice if we bolted back for the air-port.  
"Oh, Billy Ray! I was so worried when you didn't come earlier." Denise whined as she woke up.

She got up and walked to my dad, giving him a big hug. I noticed a smile spread across his face, a smile only a lover can make appear on your face. A smile I haven't seen since I was a little girl.

"Well my children couldn't get up so early so we caught a latter flight. When did you guys get in?"

They talked for a while, but I tuned them out. Me and Jackson sat at the grand piano in the family room.

I played a few cords of a song mom and dad sang to us. I began to sing softly, followed by Jackson on the chorus.

When it got far into the song, I got really into it and sang so loud but I was still on pitch. I soon noticed dad, Denise, and the three boys around the piano. I suddenly stopped.

There were tears in dad's eyes, for he hadn't heard that song in _years_.

"Oh, my. Miley. That was _beautiful_. You have your mothers beautiful voice." he cried, giving me a hug.

Jackson had a smile on his face, because he hasn't heard me sing since I was 10 and that was after surgery on my throat. I never thought I'd sing or speak again. I'd sing in a close whisper that you could barely hear.

"Congratulations sis, you found your voice. I knew you would." Jackson said.  
Dad and Denise went into another room, while my brother and I stayed with the other boys.

"I'm Paul Kevin Lucas." one of the boys said, holding out his hand. "I'm 21 and the oldest. Please call me Kevin"

Jackson and I took his friendly gesture.

Another boy held out his hand saying his name was Joseph Adam Lucas and he was 20, but to call him Joe. The third boy was quite but gave up his hand saying his name was Nicholas Jerry Lucas and he was 17. "But call him Nick." Kevin added.

"I'm Jackson Rod Stewert, and I'm 19. This is my sister Miley Ray Stewert, and she's 17."

I gave Jackson a look. I can talk for myself... I hope.

"Sorry." he said looking down.

The other boys didn't get what he was sorry for, but I hoped they would soon learn.

"It's ok Jackson. You forgot." I said my voice very horse.

They boys showed us our rooms and telling us where everything was.  
I was given the _second_ biggest room.

"Why?"

"You're a_ girl_. You _need_ more space." Joe said going into his room.

* * *

What did you think?

Was it ok? Should I continue?


End file.
